The Long Road
by smacky30
Summary: Sometimes you have to take a few detours to get where you're going. WIP! CWR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Sucks to be me.

A/N: This is set after my story How to Marry an Entomologist. You don't have to read it first but I'd appreciate it if you did.

**The Long Road**

Prologue

Sunlight filters through the partially closed blinds, streaking the room with alternating bands of light and shadow. The heavy comforter has fallen off the end of the bed and throw pillows are stacked neatly in a corner. The side tables hold lamps and pictures and the detritus of the two people who spend time relaxing in the room. The walls are a cool, pale green. She chose the color because it made her feel calm. He agreed because it was easier than arguing. After much debate and much consideration given to furniture placement, the sleigh bed is set against a wall away from the windows in order to avoid the brightness filtering into the room.

The quiet hum of the air conditioner is the only noise, save the gentle breathing of the people entwined on the bed. They sleep deeply, skin to skin, spooned together in the middle of the big space. Hearts beating together in the rhythm of true soul mates. Her skin is creamy and smooth. Her hair splayed across the pillow in a sensual tangle. She snuggles a little closer, absorbing his warmth. He is a perfect foil for her. He is dark to her pale, large to her small, unruffled to her uptight. His curly hair is mashed flat, his lips parted in sleep. His arm, draped over her waist, tightens to pull her closer. His morning erection presses against her softer flesh. How many years were wasted in the senseless pursuit of other things, other people? How much time passed, alone and unhappy, that should have been filled with the simple pleasure of sleeping next to the person you love?

As the alarm clock begins its annoying beeping, a slender hand reaches out and slaps at the offending object. In the resulting silence he places a light kiss on the back of her head; another little ritual they share whenever their days off coincide. A smile spreads across her face and she mumbles a good morning. He chuckles and the vibrations against her back cause her to laugh too. Rolling to face him, she tangles her legs through his and pushes the hair from her eyes before wrapping her arm around his shoulders. In the half-light of the bedroom, green eyes meet green eyes and a new day begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Sucks to be me.

The Long Road 

Chapter 1

Lindsay was sprawled across the bed, watching as Catherine put the finishing touches on her makeup. She couldn't remember ever seeing her mom this nervous about a date. The woman had changed her clothes four times and her shoes at least six. She had straightened her hair, curled her hair and finally pulled it up in some strange twist that her daughter knew a mere mortal would never be able to master.

"Mom," Lindsay said, laughter in her voice, "Calm down. It's just a date. Right?"

Exasperated, and a little embarrassed, Catherine sighed. "It's not just any date, Linds. This one is sort of special."

"Who is he? Why won't you tell me?"

"You'll see when he gets here." The doorbell interrupted their conversation. "Oh shit! Please go answer the door. No funny stuff either. I'll be done in five." Catherine began frantically applying the last coat of mascara with shaking hands.

Lindsay laughed at her mother's panic and stood up slowly. "I'll be on my best behavior," she drawled as she ambled from the room.

Opening the door, Lindsay stared quizzically at the man on the other side. For once, she couldn't think of a thing to say.

Breaking the silence, Warrick said, "Hey. Can I come in?"

Lindsay stood back and said, "Sure. But if you're here to see mom she's getting ready to go out. She has a date."

Warrick grinned. "I know. That's why I'm here."

"I don't need a baby…" Lindsay's eyes went wide as realization swept over her. "Oh no. You're her date?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Warrick studied the girl's face, seeing confusion and something he couldn't quite name in her eyes.

"Whatever," she replied flippantly. "Have a seat. I'll get mom." Turning she walked out of the room, mumbling under her breath, "It's your funeral."

Warrick was studying a picture of Lindsay as a toddler when Catherine walked into the room. She took a moment to watch him. The faded jeans that hugged him in all the right places and the black leather blazer stretched across his broad shoulders made her heart rate increase. Her palms were damp and she nervously rubbed them on her thighs before speaking. At her tentative 'hey' he turned and the smile that spread over his face put a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey." The sexy rumble of his voice made heat flare in her belly. His gaze roamed over her taking in the green suede jacket, the sparkle of her camisole and the low-slung jeans. "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you." She returned his smile and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"Nah. We have reservations. Don't want to be late."

"I'll let Lindsay know we're leaving." She turned and went in search of her daughter, calling over her shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to be patient," he teased and laughed when he heard her huff of frustration.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with nervous laughter and lingering glances. The awkwardness of the situation wasn't lost on either of them. Finally, Warrick reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Relax. I don't bite." He grinned at the flush he saw spread over her cheeks. "Well, not unless you ask me to."

That line seemed to break the ice and they both laughed. After that, conversation seemed to come a little easier and they were joking and flirting as he pulled into a parking spot at a seafood restaurant just off Freemont Street. It was a local place, well off the beaten path, that had the best crab legs within a hundred miles.

"They don't take reservations," she scolded when she saw their destination.

"I know but I didn't think we should stay at your house for much longer." He gave her a pointed look that had her blushing all over again.

The hostess showed them to a table and assured them that a server would be right with them before sashaying away, glancing back to catch Warrick's eye. When he ducked his head in embarrassment, Catherine laughed.

"Somebody has a fan." Her eyes were twinkling as she teased him.

He was saved when their waiter appeared. They each ordered beer and crab legs without ever glancing at a menu. When their drinks were set down in front of them, Warrick leaned back and studied the woman before him.

"Lindsay didn't seem too happy to see me," Warrick said with a smile. "I think I heard her say something about my funeral."

Catherine choked on her beer. "What?" she spluttered. "Did she really say that?"

"Well, I can't be sure. She was mumbling." He chuckled at the expression on Catherine's face.

"Sometimes I think she's still five. I'll have a chat with her when I get home." There was fire in Catherine's eyes and a defiant set to her jaw.

"Hey, I didn't mean to create trouble. I thought it was kind of funny. Especially since she thought I was there to baby sit." His eyes searched her face for a second before he asked, "Why didn't you tell her you were going out with me? You embarrassed?"

Catherine sat and eyed him across the table. Finally, she said, "No. I didn't want to jinx it." When he looked confused, she continued, "You know. I didn't want to tell anybody in case you changed your mind. I didn't want to have to answer any questions."

"Cath, what made you think I'd change my mind?" Warrick asked.

She shook her head and said, "No reason, really. Just in case."

Warrick could tell by her eyes that she was hiding something from him but he chose to let it go. "Tell you what. Let's just get through dinner. No hurry. No worries." At her nod, he said, "Now smile or I'll start to believe Lindsay was right. It is a funeral."

They kept the rest of the dinner conversation light, talking about their friends and work and Lindsay. Catherine told Warrick a few stories about the teenager's antics that had him laughing and thanking God he didn't have children. After dinner, he drove her home. During the drive she told him about Sara goading her into asking him to dinner.

"She actually said, 'Okay Gil, when are you going to get your head out of your ass and do something about it?'" Catherine mimicked.

Pulling up in front of her house, Warrick was laughing so hard he almost couldn't breathe. When he calmed down, he got out and walked around to open the door for her. When they were standing at the front door, Catherine asked, "Would you like to come in."

Warrick hesitated before saying, "Not this time."

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later. I had a good time. Thanks for dinner."

She turned to open the door and he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Cath, don't think like that. It's just that…um…well, I've waited a long time for this. I don't want to jinx it either." His eyes bored into hers and his voice wrapped around her like fine silk.

With a tentative smile, she nodded. "I know," she whispered. Rising on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek before slipping inside and closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sucks to be me.

The Long Road

Chapter 2

Catherine leaned back against the door for a moment savoring the memory of Warrick's cheek against her lips. The light in his eyes and the sexy rumble of his voice as he told her their date had been special for him too made her want to hug herself and squeal with delight. Controlling the impulse she gave a sigh and called out, in her best Ricky Ricardo imitation, "Lindsay, I'm home."

Receiving no reply she pushed off the door and went in search of her daughter. Sticking her head into the family room, where the television was blaring, she gave a grunt of aggravation. She walked over and clicked off the offending object taking in the dirty dishes and general havoc left by a teenager with a shake of her head. Continuing her search, she headed down the hallway and peeked into Lindsay's bedroom and finally her own. Panic was scratching at the base of her spine as she reversed her steps and hurried to the kitchen. Finding that room empty she caught a sound that had her brow furrowing in puzzlement. Moving quickly she opened the door leading out to the pool and stood, without breathing, staring at the sight before her. There, on a lounge chair beside the pool, was her nubile, topless, fifteen year old daughter making out with her equally shirtless boyfriend. And from the looks of things Catherine wasn't a moment too soon.

"Lindsay Willows," she screeched, "What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Breaking the spell that had held her feet rooted to the floor, Catherine stormed out tostand beside the chair. "And you," she spat at Blake, "get out off my daughter and out of my house. You've got about two seconds before I actually hurt you."

"I don't have a ride. A friend dropped me off." The embarrassed boy mumbled while clambering off the chair and snatching up his shirt.

"Then I would suggest you call this someone and then wait for them on the front steps. Or, if you prefer, I can call your parents to come pick you up and you can wait inside." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable as she glared at the teenager.

"No, ma'am. I'll call someone." He hurried into the house and disappeared.

Looking back, Catherine noted that Lindsay was still sitting on the chair, arms folded to cover her breasts. "Get up and go inside, NOW! Because you don't want me to have to help you. Do you understand?"

For once, since her tenth birthday, Lindsay was silent. Eyes wide with fright, she stood up and picked up her clothes, clutching them in front of her. Shivering in the cool night air, she stood and studied her mother without speaking.

"Go inside and put on some clothes. I'll be there as soon as I check on Blake." Catherine had turned and pointed dramatically at the door. When Lindsay moved past her, she said, "Don't bother trying to lock me out. I'm not in the mood to let that stop me tonight."

Lindsay's only response was to quicken her steps as she avoided her mother's glare. Hearing the door slam Catherine stood for a moment, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. When the trembling in her limbs had stopped she turned and made her way into the house. Not seeing the boy anywhere inside, she opened the front door and found him sitting dejectedly on the steps leading to the street.

Making her way over to where he sat, she asked, "Is someone coming to get you?" When he nodded, she continued, "You know that you are getting off easy, right? She is not the only one to blame here. And I may still call your parents." When he opened his mouth to protest, she said quickly, "Save it. You might need it to defend yourself later." As she turned around to go back inside, a car pulled up and Blake hurried to get in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the second time that night, Catherine locked the front door and leaned back against it. This time it was to gather herself for the confrontation ahead. Nothing with Lindsay had been easy since Eddie died. Why should this be any different? Resignedly, turning off lights and locking doors as she went, Catherine made her way to Lindsay's bedroom. Hearing the shower running in the bathroom across the hall she sat down on the bed and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened and Lindsay came in. Her look had changed from frightened to defiant and the set of her jaw promised that this was going to be a battle of epic proportions.

Drawing in a deep breath, Catherine said calmly, "Linds, honey, what were you thinking? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Mom, please. Like it makes any difference." Lindsay's tone was accusatory, her eyes burning into her mother's.

"What does that mean?" Catherine snapped. "Of course it makes a difference. If I didn't care what you did would I be this upset?"

"You don't understand. I love him and he loves me. Besides, I thought you liked Blake."

"I did…do like Blake. I just don't like it that you and Blake think it's okay to have sex. You are fifteen years old. That is not old enough to deal with all the things that go along with being sexually active."

"How old do you have to be mom? Your age? You've done such a great job of showing me what not to do that I promise I won't make the same mistakes you have." Pain and anger radiated off the girl. Her words were designed to hurt and they did.

Catherine bit her lip, trying to reign in her temper. "I haven't always made the best decisions. I'll admit that. But we're not talking about me here. We are talking about you and the decisions you are making."

"Where do you think I learned it?" Barking out a laugh, she answered her own question. "At the hands of a master, that's where. Did you think I couldn't hear? Couldn't see? Did you think I didn't know? If I want a man to love me and stay with me then I have to put out." Lindsay's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Lindsay, no," Catherine rose to stand in from of her daughter. "You don't have to put out to get a boy to like you. There is a huge difference between love and sex. Love is about respect and admiration and friendship. Sex is just physical."

The tears that had been trembling on Lindsay's lower lashes spilled over and ran slowly down her cheeks. "So that's why, when dad died, you slept with other men like he didn't mean anything? Because you could still love him and have sex with them? Isn't that kinda screwed up?"

"Lindsay, that's enough." Catherine's voice betrayed her barely repressed anger. She stepped back and said, "I think we need to talk about this tomorrow."

"No mom. I want to talk about this now. You know, all those men never even tried to get to know me. They never bothered. Like they knew they wouldn't be hanging around. So, why do you have to go and pick on 'Rick? How could you? He's my friend too. Now, he'll be gone just like all the rest. You'll ruin it just like you ruin everything!" Flinging herself across the bed, Lindsay began sobbing as if her heart would break.

Astonished, Catherine sat down beside her and reached out to rub her back. "Lindsay, I don't know what to say. Those other men never meant anything to me. I did love your father. And that's why I was so angry with him. He broke my heart in more ways than you will ever know. But that didn't stop me from loving him." Continuing to stroke her hand slowly up and down Lindsay's back, she said, "But, honey, Warrick is special. If he was like any other man I wouldn't be just as scared as you are."

"You're scared?" Lindsay's croaked, her voice husky with tears.

"You bet. He scares me to death. I could love him Linds. I really could." She smiled when Lindsay raised her head.

"I'm sorry, mom." Sitting up she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and held on tight. Catherine couldn't remember the last time that had happened and suddenly found tears running down her own face. It amazed her that her daughter, who was quickly becoming a woman, was still so much a little girl.

Rocking her back and forth, Catherine said, "I love you. More than I can tell you. And I'm sorry for a lot of things too." Setting Lindsay away from her, Catherine continued, "That doesn't mean I'm going to forget what I saw out by the pool. But we will discuss that tomorrow. Right now, let's both get some sleep."

Lindsay nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked tentatively. "Maybe watch a movie?"

Catherine smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sure. But I get to pick the movie," laughing when Lindsay rolled her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine slipped out of bed the next morning, leaving Lindsay sleeping as only a teenager could. She used the time alone, straightening the house, to think about a suitable punishment for the girl. After a couple of phone calls, Catherine went in to wake her up.

"Come on kiddo, I'll buy you breakfast." Catherine laughed when Lindsay snarled. "Can't sleep all day. We've got big plans."

"What?" she mumbled. "I don't have plans."

"You do now. Up and at 'em girl! Let's go." Catherine swatted her on the butt and ducked the pillow Lindsay threw at her. "Come on. Time's a wasting."

After a fast food breakfast, the two set off across town. When they turned onto a familiar street, Lindsay asked, "Why are we going to Uncle Gil's house?"

"Wait and see," Catherine said mysteriously.

When Catherine rang the bell, a frazzled Sara opened the door and attempted a smile. "Boy am I glad to see you two. Come on in."

Mother and daughter entered the living room to find Jonathan crying and Sara frantically trying to change his diaper. "He picked up a virus at daycare." Sara explained when she saw Lindsay's reaction to the smell.

Catherine added, "That always makes diapers an even greater delight." The two older women shared a chuckle as Sara finished up and Jonathan, free to roam, ran over to hug Catherine and then Lindsay.

"Are you ready to go?" Sara asked. "I just need to get my bag."

Catherine nodded and turned to Lindsay. "We'll be back soon. We're just going to get a pedicure and manicure. Will you be okay here?" As the befuddled girl looked at her, she continued, "I thought this might be a nice way to show you why you're too young. So, I have volunteered you to baby-sit every Saturday and Sunday for the next six months. There will be no pay. Sara and I may go out. We may stay here. But you will be completely responsible for Jonathan and for the baby when she comes home. You will not go out with us. And, even though Gil will be here, you will not wake him unless it is a matter of life and death. Do you understand?" When Lindsay's face darkened, she held up a warning hand, "It could be a lot worse. Think about that before you speak."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lindsay mumbled, "Yes ma'am," and went over to help Jonathan find a toy to play with.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sucks to be me.

The Long Road

Chapter 3

Sara surreptitiously studied the woman seated in the chair next to her. She and Catherine were leaned back, enjoying the massaging chairs, as two strangers clipped and scrubbed and beautified their feet. Finally, when she couldn't stand the suspense any longer, Sara said, "Okay, spill it."

"Spill what?" Catherine asked, not meeting Sara's gaze.

"Why am I here? And why is Lindsay babysitting for me for the next six months?" Sara smiled and added, "Not that I don't appreciate it."

Catherine thought for a moment before saying, "When I got home from my date last night, she and Blake were half naked out by the pool." At Sara's quick intake of breath, she continued, "I thought she needed to understand what kind of responsibility taking care of a child could be."

Further conversation was halted when Catherine's cell phone began to ring. Checking the caller id she smiled and answered the call. "Hello."

"Hey. How're you this morning?" Warrick asked.

"I'm good. How're you?" Catherine almost purred the response.

"I'm good too." He paused before saying, "I had a good time last night."

"Me too. Sorry I was such a basket case."

"You weren't a basket case. I was nervous too."

"Even nervous, you were cooler than I was." The smile that had been tugging at her lips spread slowly across her face.

"Whatever. What are you doing today?" he asked casually, igniting butterflies in her stomach.

"Right now, I'm having a pedicure. Then I'll probably get some lunch. After that, I don't have any plans." She caught sight of Sara's amused look and glared.

"Do you want to have dinner again tonight?" Hurriedly, he added, "If you say no, I'll understand. I don't mean to be pushy. I just thought that if you didn't have plans, we could…" His words trailed off and Catherine could almost hear the shrug that filled the silence.

"That sounds good. How about I cook dinner and you can pick up a movie for us to watch?" Before he could protest she said, "I can't leave Lindsay alone two nights in a row. It'll be the three of us if that's okay."

"Okay. What time?"

"See you around six-thirty?"

"See you then." Warrick hung up, leaving a grinning Catherine being watched by a bemused Sara.

Sara kept her eyes on Catherine's face as she asked, "Why didn't you tell Warrick I said hello?" She laughed when Catherine started to splutter a response. "It's okay. I won't tell anybody."

"There's nothing to tell. We had dinner."

"That's it? Dinner?" Sara teased.

"Yes. What else did you think we'd be doing?" Catherine snipped.

Sara held up a hand in defense. "I was kidding. Don't be so touchy."

Shaking her head, Catherine responded, "Sorry. I'm just a little sensitive." She paused before adding, "Lindsay blamed her behavior on my 'loose morals'. It's a touchy subject."

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Sara looked uncomfortable in the face of the other woman's blunt honesty. "I surely didn't mean to imply that you have loose morals."

"I know. Sorry." Catherine studied Sara a moment before asking, "When did you know you wanted to marry Gil?"

Sara's eyes widened in surprise. "God, Cath, I don't really know. Our relationship was so screwy that I'm not sure there was a moment."

"Come on. There had to be some point when you knew."

Sara thought for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration,before saying, "If I had to pinpoint a time, it would be right before he got suspended." At Catherine's questioning look, she continued, "I worked a suicide. The woman had fought with her husband and he killed himself. Anyway, I went home and Griss had cooked breakfast and…," Sara blushed a little at the next part, "Are you sure you want to hear this?" At Catherine's nod, she continued, "We took a shower and he bathed me while I told him the story and cried like a baby. Then we made love. It was the sweetest, most intimate time I had ever had with anyone. I decided that day that I never wanted to be without a man who would do that for me."

Catherine's mouth had dropped open in surprise and she had to clear her throat before she could speak. "Are we talking about the same man? Gil Grissom? He actually bathed you _and_ didn't get all freaked out because you were crying?"

"Yep. That's the man I'm talking about." Sara smiled a secret little smile and said, "You guys don't know everything. He's not the Tin Man after all."

"Wow. I'm amazed." Catherine huffed out a laugh and said, "I thought you'd say something like 'when he let me hold his pet spider'."

Sara laughed and shook her head. "Trust me I didn't get two kids out of him by holding his stupid spider."

Catherine let loose with a raucous laugh and Sara joined in, causing people to stare. When they had both recovered enough to talk, Sara asked, "Why did you want to know?"

"No reason." Catherine shrugged.

"Wouldn't be because you have a little romance on your mind?"

Catherine shook her head before quietly saying, "He didn't even try to kiss me. He doesn't want to jinx it." She looked at Sara with eyes that were suspiciously bright and said, "I'm in big trouble, huh?"

Sara just smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sucks to be me.

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long. Had a case of writer's block. Seems I've worked it out. Hope you all enjoy it.

The Long Road

Chapter 4

The house was filled with the delicious aroma of garlic and onions. There was steam rising from a pot of water that wasn't quite boiling. A salad was waiting in the refrigerator and bread was ready to go in the oven. Catherine was stirring the gently bubbling sauce when the doorbell rang. Wiping her hands on a towel she hurried to open the door.

"Hey, come on in," she said with a smile as she stood back to allow him to pass.

Warrick surprised her by placing a soft kiss on her cheek as he walked past. "Hey yourself." Sniffing the air appreciatively, he asked, "What smells so good?"

"Spaghetti. It's the one thing I know I won't screw up." She smiled over her shoulder as she led him through to the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," he assured her. "Where's Linds?"

"She's in her room."

Walking over until he could feel her body heat, he teased, "Is she now? Does that mean I could steal a kiss?"

"I…uh…I need to check the sauce." Catherine stepped back, something akin to panic in her eyes, and turned toward the stove. "Would you like something to drink?"

Warrick studied her profile before saying, "Sure. What do you have?"

"Water, beer, wine, iced tea and soda. Just look in the fridge." Catherine put the bread in the oven and began breaking the spaghetti noodles into the now boiling water.

"What are you having?" Warrick asked.

"Wine," Catherine nodded at the glass on the counter, "but have whatever you want."

Warrick opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Twisting off the top, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Would you give Lindsay the five minute warning? Second door on the right," she pointed in the general direction of the bedrooms.

"Sure," Warrick said and headed off in search of Lindsay's room. He returned a minute later with Lindsay in tow. He was laughing at something the teen had said and she wore a smile that Catherine hadn't seen in a while.

"What are you two laughing about?" she teased. When she received a chorused 'nothing' and practically identical innocent looks she realized just how easily Lindsay could be hurt if something went wrong. Her stomach clenched and her hands trembled as she watched them together. She had never realized how well the two got along until now. And without Lindsay's outburst last night she might never have considered it. The problem now was what to do about it.

Catherine was quiet during dinner, content to allow Warrick and Lindsay to carry the conversation. She caught Warrick giving her an odd look or two but just smiled and gave a slight shake of her head. When dinner was over and the table cleared, they settled in to watch the movie Warrick had brought. As soon as the credits started to roll Lindsay gave both Catherine and Warrick a hug and went off to her room.

Alone with the man of her dreams, Catherine felt a shiver of panic skitter down her spine. She made herself busy ejecting the DVD and returning it to its case, straightening the pillows on the loveseat where Lindsay had been and gathering up their dirty glasses. Her eyes were everywhere except on the man in the room. She chattered at him about the movie, making inane comments that were met with silence. Escaping into the kitchen, she braced her hands on the sink and blew out a steadying breath.

"Catherine," Warrick's deep voice made her jump, "what's wrong?" When she started to protest he said, "Don't. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

Her eyes searched his face and something she saw there caused her to relax. "How about some coffee? And we'll talk."

"Sure. Sounds good." His eyes were warm, if a slight bit confused. "I need to use the restroom if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure. It's across from Lindsay's room. Help yourself." She busied herself making coffee while waging a silent debate about what to do. Having wanted him so long she was loathe to turn away now. But her daughter was more important than a fleeting relationship. And what about her own heart? What if he didn't feel the same way?

Warrick stood in front of the sink, splashing cool water on his face. He had a feeling that whatever Catherine was about to say couldn't be good. She was definitely making him nervous. He had come here tonight with every intention of making a move but he was being shut down before he ever got started. Using the hand towel to dry his face he heaved a deep sigh and opened the door.

When he reached the kitchen Catherine was pouring coffee into the two mugs on the counter. He added cream to the cup she passed him and took a sip. "That's good. You steal this from Greg?" he joked.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Starbucks. Life's too short to drink bad coffee."

He chuckled and took another sip. Lowering the mug he said, "Okay. Spill it."

"You sound like Sara."

Giving her a quizzical look he said, "You talk to Sara about me?"

"No. Not about you. About Lindsay." Catherine paused for a moment. "Do you want to sit outside?" Before he could answer she was leading the way out to the pool. She curled up on a lounge chair and gestured for him to take a seat. Slowly, choosing her words carefully, Catherine told him the story of her fight with Lindsay. Starting with catching her with Blake and ending with the punishment she had decided upon. She didn't leave out any details. He sat quietly, absorbing what she was saying until the words ran out.

"Wow." he said, scrubbing his hands over his face. "That's got to be tough. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Catherine's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's not you who has set such a bad example for a child."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry that she said those things. I'm sorry that my taking you to dinner caused her to lash out like that. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you out before Tina. I'm sorry for a lot of things." Catherine remained silent, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Warrick stood and moved over to sit beside her. Cupping her cheek in his hand he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips; a kiss she felt all the way to her toes. Pulling back he watched her eyes flutter open. "Maybe I should go."

Finally, Catherine spoke. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship with this. What if it doesn't work out? What about Lindsay?"

"Who are you really trying to protect? You or Lindsay?" Warrick's voice was low and calm but his eyes held a hint of fire.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think that this is about me?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Well, let me give you a clue. Lindsay is more important that anything. I haven't always done things the right way but I'm trying. I can't set her up for a broken heart. If she gets attached to you and this falls apart," she gestured between the two of them, "she'll be hurt. I can't take that chance."

Losing his patience and his temper, Warrick stood and walked a few steps away. Turning back he said, "I can't believe this. We have danced around this for years. Years. Until you asked me out I had accepted the way things were. You're the one that changed it. But this isn't just about being attracted to you. This is about something much deeper." Turning his back he ground out, "I'm going now. Call me when you're ready to see me as more than just sex."

Catherine's protest was covered by the slamming of the door. Quietly, holding back her tears, she gathered up their cups and carried them inside the house. When the doors were locked and the lights out she got ready for bed and crawled between the sheets. Only then did she allow the hot tears of regret to flow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sucks to be me.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cropper and her precocious 4 year old Garrett. He's the first guy I've ever heard of with a gum fetish. LOL! Thanks Crop!

The Long Road

Chapter 5

Warrick drove home without really seeing the road in front of him. His car seemed to be on autopilot while his brain replayed the argument with Catherine. He couldn't help but think that he was missing something. He had been flying high since Jonathan's birthday party when she had asked him to have dinner with her. He thought the date had gone well. When he dropped her off Friday night she was practically begging him to kiss her. This morning, after her fight with Lindsay, she invited him to dinner at her house. Now she couldn't risk Lindsay getting hurt? One of the things he had always found attractive about Catherine was her honesty. No one ever had to guess where she stood on an issue. Why was this different? Why did he feel that she wasn't telling him the truth?

The next day was Sunday and Catherine spent it by the pool with Lindsay. To her credit, the girl didn't ask about Warrick's abrupt departure the night before. As a matter of fact she was quiet, as if she sensed her mother's mood and didn't want to risk an argument. By six o'clock Lindsay was complaining about starvation so, even though she wasn't hungry, Catherine called for take out. After dinner, Lindsay went to her room to watch television leaving Catherine curled up on the couch alone. When she realized that she was crying while watching a sappy Lifetime movie, she clicked off the set and went to bed.

Of course, lying alone in the dark, with nothing distracting her, her mind began to roam. She went over their conversation, pulling apart every sentence, looking for a way to make him understand her fear. After hours of tossing and turning, she fell into a fitful sleep. When the alarm clock buzzed at six a.m. she groaned and reached out a hand, hitting it hard enough to hurt herself. Cursing at the pain radiating through her fingers, she threw back the covers and sat up.

She stumbled to the bathroom and, catching a glimpse of her reflection, sucked in a breath at her haggard appearance. Catherine prided herself on always being well put together. That wasn't going to be the case today. She had bags under her eyes and her complexion was sallow. Hoping that coffee and a hot shower would help she headed for the kitchen, stopping to give Lindsay her first wake-up call along the way. While the coffee was dripping into the pot, Catherine was standing under the pelting, hot spray of the shower. On her way back to the kitchen she was surprised to find her daughter's bed empty. There were usually three calls of increasingly threatening proportions before Lindsay's feet hit the floor.

"Morning," she grumbled. "You're up early."

Lindsay just looked up from her cereal and nodded. After Catherine had taken the first few sips of coffee, Lindsay said, "What happened?"

Catherine gave her a blank look, not quite understanding what the question was about. Realization dawned and she replied, "I'm not sure."

"Did you do something to him?"

"Why does this have to be my fault? Couldn't he have done something to me?"

"I heard the door slam and I know it was Warrick. If it he was the one who did something wrong why would he slam the door?"

Unable to combat the logic, Catherine sighed. "I explained to him that I couldn't risk hurting you by having him become a big part of your life and then disappearing."

"That's bullshit," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Lindsay Willows," Catherine snapped, glaring at her daughter, "watch your mouth."

"Well, it is. You're not protecting me. You're protecting yourself. What are you afraid of? That you'll really fall for him and he'll bolt like the others?" Lindsay stood and carried her bowl into the kitchen. Walking back through the breakfast nook she stopped and said, "Don't you dare blame this on me. I don't want him to think I'm the reason you're screwing this up." With that parting shot she was gone, leaving Catherine staring into her coffee cup.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick was coming out of the break room, ready to head home, when he ran into Catherine - literally. He grabbed her upper arms to keep her from falling. When she was steady he released her slowly.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention. You okay?"

Catherine nodded. When he would have turned away, she put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Studying her face he shook his head. "No. I'm not okay. I won't be okay until you tell me the truth."

Looking around to make sure no one could hear, she said, "I've told you the truth. I don't want Lindsay hurt."

With a disgusted sigh, Warrick shook her hand off his arm and stepped back. "You know, Cath, if it was anyone but you I would let it go. When you get ready to talk to me you know where to find me." And then he was gone.

Sucking in a deep, steadying breath Catherine headed toward her office. Going in, she closed the door and silently cursed the glass walls that provided no privacy. God, if it was this hard to see him after two dates what would it have been like if they had become serious? With a shake of her head she picked up the envelope on top of her inbox and opened it. Like a sign from a higher power, it was Gil's evaluation of Warrick. Without even bothering to read it, she flipped to the last page and signed her approval before stuffing it back in the envelope and labeling it for H.R. Feeling frustrated and restless she stood up and headed for the break room.

It wasn't until she arrived in the middle of assignments that Catherine realized why she was there. "Hey, Stan," she greeted the day shift supervisor. "How's it going this morning?"

He gave her a quizzical look before replying. "We're pretty busy. Why? Is there something you need?"

Catherine thought for a second and then said, "Yeah, actually, I was wondering if you would let me ride with Sara today. I need to get out in the field. Keep things fresh."

"Um…sure. You're the boss." He handed her the assignment slip and said, "Sara, you two have a dead body at the Four Aces. There's a witness on the scene. Have fun."

Sara was silent as she and Catherine gathered their kits and walked out to the car. She was silent as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the strip. Finally, when Sara thought she might explode, Catherine spoke.

"I fucked up. Bad."

"Oh. Well, that explains a few things." Sara glanced at the woman sitting rigidly in the seat beside her.

"Explains what?" Catherine snapped.

"Why you wanted to be in the field instead of behind your desk. I have always been able to forget about everything else when I'm working the evidence." Sara's lips lifted in a half smile and she shrugged, "And it explains why Warrick was moping around the break room when I got in this morning."

"He was moping?" Catherine asked. "Did he say anything?"

"No. He just grunted when I spoke to him. I was afraid to ask." After a brief pause, Sara asked, "What happened?"

Glancing up, Catherine noticed that they were less than a block from the Four Aces. "We'll talk about it later. Let's get this done first."

Recognizing a stall tactic when she saw one, Sara nodded. When they had pulled up behind the medical examiners van both women got out and retrieved their kits from the back of the Denali. Walking toward the lobby doors, Sara looked over and said, "Don't think that I'll forget." Seeing Catherine's scathing look she just laughed and pushed the door open.

Never, in all their combined years as CSI's had the two women ever seen anything like the sight that greeted them in room 419. Standing just outside the open door they pulled on gloves and shoe covers before stepping over the threshold. Without bothering to look at anything else they walked straight to the chair where the body was sprawled.

Looking from the man to Sara and back, Catherine said, "What the hell is that?"

Sara bent down to get a closer look. Straightening, she said, "Gum."

"What?" Catherine leaned in for a closer look. "Oh my God! It is gum." Turning her head, she caught the tremble in Sara's lips that said she was holding back a laugh. Suddenly, the absurdity of the situation became too much and they both burst into gales of laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny," Detective Vartaan asked as he stepped through the doorway. When neither woman could form a coherent word he walked over to find out what was so funny. "Oh, jeez, that's disgusting," he said before beginning to chuckle. "Why would anybody do that?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Sara managed to croak an "I don't know."

Catherine said, "I've heard of leaving your gum on the bed post overnight but never this," as she continued to choke back her laughter.

"He better be glad he's not going to feel it when that gets removed," Sara sputtered. "That could really hurt."

"You women are sick," Vartaan said, shaking his head as he winced in sympathy for the victim. "I'll be outside with the normal people."

When they had finished processing the scene, they went in search of the witness. They found her in a small conference room just off the lobby being kept company by two of Las Vegas's finest. Clearing her throat, Catherine glared at the uniformed officers who were hovering around the woman. The officers beat a hasty retreat and Catherine and Sara entered the room.

"Hi, my name is Catherine Willows and this is Sara Sidle. We're with the Crime Lab. I need to ask you a few questions." Catherine had schooled her features into a carefully neutral mask. No matter how funny the situation, she refused to laugh in the woman's face.

With a shake of her head, the woman drawled, "I'm Georgia."

"Mind if we sit down?" Catherine asked.

"Suit yourself. It don't make me no never mind."

Sara smiled as she sank gratefully into a chair and said, "Thanks. Why don't you tell us what happened. Then, if we have questions we'll ask."

"Sure," she replied, fluffing her hair and settling back in the chair. "Well, see, I was Gary's date. We went out to eat and then to a club. Don't know why he wanted to go to a club, he couldn't dance a lick. Anyway, we came back here and drank some more and we was both pretty drunk. Then we started making out. He couldn't dance but he sure could kiss." She smiled a little at the memory of that. Realizing where she was and why, Georgia shuddered and said, "Then he offered me some gum. I tried to tell him I don't like the stuff. My mama always said that the only difference between a person chewing gum and a cow chewing cud was that the cow looked smarter. So, I said no. And he said that he was paying and he wanted me to chew the gum. I figured what the hell. Next thing I know he's naked and in the chair. 'Come over here and give me some love'. Took me a minute to figure out he wanted me to go down on him with the gum in my mouth. Then he's tugging on my hair and telling me to wrap the gum around him. I thought he was nuts and told him so. He just kept saying please. So I'm on my knees wrapping gum around his penis and he starts moaning. I think he's getting off when I hear him moan kinda funny. I look up and his eyes are rolled back and there's blood coming out of his nose. I jumped up and got my clothes. Then I called 911. That's it. That's what happened."

After a few questions, Sara and Catherine thanked Georgia for her help and turned her over to Vartaan so that he could get her address and other vital information. They gathered their kits and the evidence they had collected and drove back to the lab. The rest of the shift passed in a blur. Catherine had gone back to her office while Sara dropped off the trace and prints from their crime scene. Then Sara was sent out to help on another 419 and time just slipped away. She returned to find a copy of the autopsy on Gary Bevins, the guy with the gum fetish. He had apparently died of an aneurysm while in the throes of passion. Realizing that it was time for her to pick up Jonathan, she hurried to the locker room and gathered her things before heading out the door. It wasn't until much later that she realized Catherine had avoided her question. With a chuckle, Sara vowed to find out what was going on with her friends and to fix it if she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine and that sucks. We all know that Green Eggs and Ham belongs to Dr. Seuss too. I don't get anything.

A/N: Apparently I write more when stuck in airports for an interminable amount of time. Thanks for everybody who is reading and hasn't given up hope.

The Long Road

Chapter 6

Sara opened the door letting Jonathan run across the threshold before stepping inside and closing it behind her. His excited squeals told her Grissom was awake. She paused in the doorway to the kitchen, a smile lighting her face, watching the two men in her life say hello. It always warmed her heart to see them together; Jonathan nestled in Grissom's strong arms, his tiny hands waving wildly as he chattered about what he had done at daycare.

Catching sight of Sara, Grissom mouthed, "Hello."

She waved and pointed toward the bedroom. At his nod, she went in search of a shower and her pajamas. When she emerged, half an hour later, Grissom was working on dinner and Jonathan was reading to him from Green Eggs and Ham, the sweet sounds of gibberish filling the air. Again, Sara was struck by a warm wave of emotion. Blinking the moisture from her eyes, she strode forward and wrapped her arms around Grissom's waist, laying her head between his shoulder blades and pressing her body tightly against his strong back. Placing a kiss on the back of his neck she released him and asked, "Anything I can do?"

Glancing over his shoulder he said, "Kiss me." Sara obliged and they broke apart when Jonathan's banging on the table began demanding their attention. They were both a little breathless and Grissom whispered, "We'll finish this later," sealing his promise with a wink.

Over dinner, Sara told Grissom about the case she had been on that day. When she got to the part about the gum wrapped around the DB's private parts Grissom choked on the food in his mouth. When he could breathe again, he said, "Please warn me before you tell me things like that. I could have died and there's no gum in sight."

With that, the giggle that Sara had been holding in turned into a full blown laugh. At the sound of his mother's mirth, Jonathan began to giggle and smack his hands on the high chair tray. Soon Grissom joined in. As often happened, the conversation never made it back to work and Sara forgot to mention that Catherine had worked the case with her.

Dinner had been eaten, the dishes done and Jonathan put to bed, when Grissom, true to his word, finished what had been started in the kitchen. Nestled against his side, both of them sated, his hand rubbing over her belly in a soothing gesture, Sara groaned when her cell phone rang.

"Sidle," she said.

"_Sara, it's Lindsay," the girl whispered._

"Linds, is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything's fine."_

"Then why are you whispering?" At Grissom's questioning look, Sara nodded to indicate that everything was good.

"_Cause I don't want mom to hear me talking to you. It'd just piss her off." Lindsay paused before continuing, "I'm not supposed to be on the phone."_

"Why? What did you do? And don't think I'm gonna cover for you young lady."

"_I, uh, I said something I shouldn't have. And now I'm not supposed to be on the phone." Lindsay rushed to add, "And I wouldn't be except I need your help."_

"Help with what? Are you having trouble in math again?" Sara asked gently.

"_No. It's not school. I need help with mom."_

A surprised laugh escaped Sara's lips. "And you think I can do something because…?" Sara let her voice trail off, her confusion obvious.

"_I don't know. I just need somebody to help me fix her mess." Lindsay huffed in exasperation._

"What mess would that be? The mess with Warrick?"

"_That's why I need you. You already know what I'm talking about."_

"Actually, I don't. I know something went wrong but I don't know what that is." Sara shifted to a more comfortable position when Grissom left the bed to take a shower. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

When Lindsay had explained everything, Sara asked, "What do you think we can do about this? Linds, honey, they're both adults. They need to work this out for themselves."

"_Sara," she pleaded, "Do you know how stubborn my mother can be? I can't let her blow this. I know she loves him. And I think he loves her too."_

Sara sighed, torn between helping the worried teen and staying out of her friends private lives. When Lindsay whispered a strangled '_please_', Sara found herself nodding. "Okay," she said reluctantly. "Let me think about this. I'll try to come up with something."

Suddenly she heard a voice in the background and then Lindsay said, "Mom, I called Sara for help with math." After a mumbled reply, she heard, "If you don't believe me, ask her yourself." Then Lindsay was saying, "Thanks Sara. See you Saturday. Mom wants to talk to you."

Sara was still trying to formulate a reply when Catherine's voice shot over the line. "Sara, is this really you?"

That answer was easy, and honest, enough. "Hey Cath. It's me."

"Oh, um, well, good. Sorry for snapping. Lindsay's just not supposed to be on the phone. I figured you must be Blake."

"That's okay. I imagine I have a few of those days in my future."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for helping her."

"Catherine," Sara stalled, "can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I don't have to answer."

With a huff of laughter, she asked, "Why were you in the field today? You slipped away before you could tell me."

Catherine was silent for so long, Sara was beginning to think she had hung up. Finally, she said, "I'd really rather not talk about it right now. Suffice it to say, I did something stupid and now I don't think I can fix it."

"Cath, the only stupid thing, is to let whatever this is stand in the way of your happiness. Anything can be fixed. Look and Grissom and me. We are poster children for how NOT to start a relationship." Hearing a chuckle come over the line, she continued, "Stop fighting it. Tell him how you feel. He may not be as patient as I was."

A genuine laugh escaped Catherine at that. "Thanks, Sara, see you tomorrow," she said quietly before breaking the connection.

Sara turned to see Grissom coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She let her eyes drag slowly up his body, until she reached the smirk on his lips and the slightly raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "I'm just enjoying the view." When he snorted a laugh at her lascivious stare, she managed to say, "Drop that towel and I'll enjoy it even more," before bursting into peals of laughter.

With a shake of his head, and a proud smile playing around his lips, Grissom began pulling out clothes to wear to work. "What did Lindsay want?" he asked when Sara's laughter began to taper off.

As he moved around the room, pulling on underwear, pants and socks, Sara explained her conversation with both Willows women. When she had finished, he said, "Sara, this is not our business."

"I know, Griss. Honestly," she said at his skeptical look. "I'm just concerned."

He moved to sit on the bed beside her and said, "You know, from experience, outside interference doesn't work. They have to work it out for themselves."

Sara nodded, and said, "Oh believe me, I know it would never have worked for us. But they aren't us. What if they miss this chance? Don't they deserve to be happy?"

Grissom's lips lifted in a smile and he ran a finger down her cheek. "Maybe if I had listened to everybody else I wouldn't have wasted so much time." He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her full mouth. "I have to go to work. And I'll check on Warrick."

He made to stand but Sara placed a hand on his thigh, holding him in place. Leaning over, she kissed him, letting her tongue tangle with his for a brief instant. "I love you," she whispered against his mouth. "Be careful out there."

He pulled back, his gaze hot, and said, "I love you too. See you in the morning."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Grissom handed out assignments he paired himself with Warrick. Their case was the latest in a series of robberies in an upscale neighborhood. It seemed that someone was taking advantage of the residents' vacation time to help themselves to some high-end electronics and other expensive items. The problem was the perp, who left fingerprints at every scene, wasn't in the system. Of course, if they ever caught him, they had enough evidence to tie all the crimes together.

Not wanting to cause any strain between them while they were working a scene, Grissom wisely waited until they were headed back to the lab before saying anything personal to Warrick.

Glancing at the younger man, noting his tired eyes and clenched jaw, Grissom asked, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Surprised, Warrick turned to stare at his boss. "Yeah. Why?"

"You just don't seem like yourself," Grissom replied with a shrug. "I just thought…um…you know, if you wanted to talk…well…"

As his voice trailed off Warrick asked, "Did Catherine put you up to this?" When Grissom responded with a no, he turned to stare out the window and said, "I don't think you really want to hear about my troubles."

"Warrick," Grissom chided, "I am your boss but, I hope, I am also your friend. If something is bothering you I do want to hear it."

Warrick heaved a sigh and shook his head. "You know, I might be pissed at you for prying into my personal life if I didn't know what it cost you to do it." Smiling at Grissom's discomfort he said, "I'll give you the short version. We went out. Had a good time. We had dinner at her house. She blew me off. That's it."

Grissom sat quietly, thinking about what Warrick had said. Finally, he asked, "Did she say why?" When Warrick gaped at him in disbelief, he shrugged and said, "I've blown off a woman or twoin my time. There has to be a reason."

Laughing at his boss' confession, Warrick said, "She says that she doesn't want Lindsay to get hurt if we get close and then break up. I personally think that's bullshit."

Grissom nodded. "What do you think the problem really is?"

Warrick shrugged. "She told me one time that the best part of a fantasy is the possibility that it could come true. Maybe she's afraid that it won't measure up. Maybe she's afraid to risk getting hurt if I'm only in it for sex."

"And are you only in it for sex?" At Warrick's glare, Grissom said, "Just asking. It seemed like the obvious question."

"Hell no. I'm in it for more than sex." Warrick scrubbed his hands over his face and continued, "Even when I was married, I thought about Cath. I wonder sometimes if Tina and I even had a fighting chance with my mind always on someone else." Warrick glanced at Grissom, catching the man's nod of understanding, before turning to stare out the window. "I've been attracted to women before but this is something else. More than wanting her, I wonder what it would be like to wake up next to her when I have some crazy nightmare. I wonder how it would be to live with a woman who challenges me, makes me think and feel, a woman who excites me, mind and body."

"I know how you feel," Grissom said quietly. "That's why I married Sara." Pausing to gather his thoughts, Grissom asked, "Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I know that I'm mad as hell that she would treat me like nothing more than an itch to be scratched. I know that it's killing me to stay away from her and that I want to make it right so that I can see her again. Is that love? Because if it is then…yeah I love her."

Grissom took a moment to absorb that information. With a slight twist of his lips, he said, "Take it from somebody who was almost too late; swallow your pride. Tell her how you feel. You might be pleasantly surprised."

With a slow nod, Warrick studied Grissom's profile. "Thanks," he said. Receiving a nod, he turned to study the lights of the strip as they flashed by.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine and that sucks.

The Long Road

Chapter 7

Saturday morning found Catherine and Lindsay standing outside of the Grissom household. Catherine rang the bell and shifted anxiously from one foot to the other while waiting for someone to let them in. Grissom opened the door and motioned the two inside.

"Hello Catherine," he greeted them with a smile. "Lindsay, how are you?"

"Hey, Uncle Gil," Lindsay replied. "Where's Jonathan?"

"Sara's getting him dressed. They're upstairs if you want to go up."

"Sure," Lindsay grinned and hurried off, her footsteps thumping up the stairs.

"Hey, Gil," Catherine said as they walked into the kitchen where Grissom offered her a cup of coffee. With a shake of her head, she asked, "What're you doing awake?"

"I worked a little late. There was some paperwork to finish." At her nod of understanding, he continued, "Besides, I'm off tonight. I'm going to take a nap but I want to be able to sleep later when Sara and Jonathan do."

Catherine studied the man she had befriended more than a decade earlier. When he raised an eyebrow in question at her bemused expression, she shrugged and said, "Never thought I'd see the day when you would actually take your days off."

"I never had a reason to before."

"You never wanted to have a reason," she corrected. "She was always willing to provide one."

Grissom thought for a moment before replying in a low voice, "I had to be willing to let her in, willing to risk getting hurt. Until I could do that, I couldn't be with Sara."

"What are you implying?" Catherine sniped. "Don't speak in riddles, Gil. If you have something to say just spit it out."

"I don't have anything to say Catherine." The quirk of his lips told a different story. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

Head lowered, one hand massaging the back of her neck, Catherine sighed. Lifting her eyes to Grissom's face, she said, "Nothing. Sorry. I've just been on edge this week."

Raising an eyebrow, lips lifted in a smile, Grissom said, "Seems to be a lot of that going around."

Catherine was saved from further comment by the arrival of Jonathan who ran straight at her. She picked him up and lifted him over her head, laughing at his squeal of delight. Sara followed him into the room with Lindsay bringing u the rear. Catherine said, "Hey. What's the plan for today?"

Sara looked a little confused until she realized that Catherine was asking about her plans. With a shrug and a quick grin, she said, "I need to go to the grocery store. Gris is cooking for me tonight and he needs supplies. I've got to go to Wal-Mart and pick up essentials. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with me all day."

Catherine looked a little disappointed. "Oh, well, that's okay. I just thought we could do something. But if you have plans then I'll…uh…find something to do."

Glancing at Lindsay, seeing the hopeful expression on her face, Sara turned to Catherine and said, "Why don't we go grab some coffee? We'll just take separate cars so I can run my errands when we're done."

"Okay. That's good." Catherine gently untangled Jonathan's hand from her hair. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Just let me get put on my shoes." Sara headed off and returned a moment later with shoes on and her purse in her hand. "Ready?"

Catherine handed Jonathan over to Grissom and turned to Lindsay. I'll be back by four. Remember, no help from Gil unless it's an emergency." She turned toward the door, missing Lindsay's dramatic eye roll. "And don't roll your eyes at me," she shot over her shoulder earning a snort from Sara.

Sara gave Jonathan a quick kiss and Grissom a little longer one. "Love you guys. See you later." And she followed Catherine out the door.

Catherine led the way to a local coffee shop about five miles away. Once inside they stood in line, placed their orders and grabbed an empty table. They sat in silence until Catherine said, "Go ahead and ask. I know you're dying to."

"Actually, I figured if you wanted to tell me you would." Laughing at the other woman's expression, she gave in, "Okay. If you insist. What happened?"

Catherine gave her a tight smile and proceeded to tell Sara about the argument with Warrick. With a sheepish look, she finished with, "And, dammit, I don't know how to fix it."

Sara studied the worried face before her, "Surely you aren't asking for my advice." When Catherine shrugged, she said, "Well, if you want my opinion, you remind me more of Grissom everyday – the old Grissom."

Catherine opened her mouth to protest and Sara cut her off, "Save it. You know, as well as I do, that he threw up one road block after another. Why is it so hard to just admit that you have feelings for the man?"

"I do have feelings for him."

"Lust?" Sara asked, eyebrow raised and lips twisted with amusement and a little irritation.

"Yes, but that's not all," Catherine answered hotly. "Is that what you think this is about?"

"Actually, Grissom talked to Warrick. He seems to think you just wanted to have a little fun and then realized he wanted more." Pausing to take a sip of her tea, she continued, "And I will tell you that if all I wanted from Grissom was sex I could have had that years ago. I wanted it all, just like Warrick."

"He told Grissom that I wanted to 'have a little fun'!" Catherine squeaked. "How could he say that?"

"Cath, he told Grissom that you made him feel like he was an itch to be scratched. He told him some other things but I think you need to hear those from the horse's mouth."

Catherine had closed her eyes, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I knew Gil had something on his mind this morning," she mumbled. "I am so humiliated."

"Don't be. We all know it's not true," Sara attempted to reassure her friend. "Even Warrick."

Finally, Catherine's eyes slid open and she said, "So what else did he tell Gil?"

Shaking her head, Sara said, "Uh-uh. I'm not going to tell you. If you want to work this out you need to work it out with Warrick. I'm going to run my errands now. You need to figure out what to do about this."

"You never dished with your girlfriends did you?" Catherine asked with a sad smile.

"What girlfriends?" Sara shot back as she slid out of the booth. With one last smile, she said, "He loves you. Don't screw it up."

Catherine watched Sara's back, continuing to stare at the place she had been long after she disappeared. Shaking herself out of her trance, she got up and headed for her car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the second time that day Catherine found herself waiting on someone to answer the door. Unsure of what to say or do she was considering getting back in her car and driving away when she heard the locks being turned. The door swung open and the breath got trapped in her lungs. She had seen Warrick in suits and jeans and leather and silk but nothing prepared her for Warrick in the skin tight wife beater and cotton pajama pants he was wearing. He was all long lines and hard muscle and smooth chocolate skin. His hair was messy and his green eyes heavy as he stared at her without speaking.


	9. Chapter 9

The Long Road

Chapter 8

"Hey," she said, nerves making her voice rough. When he only watched her silently she asked, "Can I come in?"

"Why?" he replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Because I need to talk to you." When he made no move to let her in, she threw up her hands and said, "Because I was wrong and I need to make it right. Is that what it'll take to get you to let me in?"

He stepped back and motioned her inside. Closing the door behind her, he asked, "Can I get you anything? Beer? Coffee? No strings sex?"

Whirling on him, her eyes wide with surprise, Catherine said, "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Calmly, Warrick headed for the kitchen and pulled a beer from the refrigerator and opened it. He held it out for Catherine and when she took it he pulled out another for himself. "What did it sound like?"

Setting the bottle on the counter and sucking in a breath, she snarled, "Like you're trying to piss me off." When he opened his mouth to speak she threw up a hand, "Don't. I came here to say I was sorry for what happened. But if you're going to treat me like some…some, hell I don't even know a word for it." She stuck out her finger, poking his chest, "You have no right to say that to me."

"Don't I?" Warrick's green eyes glittered with anger. He smacked his beer down beside hers and said, "That's how you treated me." Fists planted on his hips, he rocked back on his heels and waited for her to deny it.

Shaking her head, Catherine sputtered out, "Whatever. If you want to believe that I can't stop you." Eyes blazing, she shot out, "Should have known it was too good to be true."

"Know what, Cath? That's bullshit!" Warrick stepped closer, invading her space. "I was willing to try."

"You weren't willing to try before, were you?" At his puzzled expression, she said, "I thought you were interested until you got married."

Warrick flinched at the disdain in her voice. "You have to bring that up? That whole thing was NOT about you!"

"Obviously," she shouted. "That was about you not thinking clearly."

"Is that what you're pissed about? Because I fucked up over three years ago?" Warrick's voice shook with anger. "I won't apologize for that. I won't let you make me feel any worse than I do."

"You didn't just fuck up! You hurt me!"

"Then we're even!" he shot back. Warrick's face was inches from hers, her chest brushing against him as the air heaved in and out of their lungs, the stunned silence broken only by the sound of their breathing. And then he kissed her.

No sweet, lingering touch of lips. This was an all out assault. Anger and years of frustration came pouring out in a bruising battle for dominance. His hands gripped her shoulders, fingers digging in painfully, dragging her up until she stood on her toes. Her hands sought purchase at his trim waist, finally using fistfuls of his shirt to keep her balance. Teeth clashed and tongues warred as guttural moans eliminated the silence of moments before.

Tearing his mouth from hers, eyes dark with passion, Warrick demanded, "Is this what you wanted? Is this it?"

"No…yes…please." Catherine gasped for air as she looked up at him, shock and desire running through her veins. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed, "I want…" Whatever she had been about to say was cut off as he claimed her mouth once again.

This time his kiss was sweeter, if not softer. Hot and moist and filled with want. Catherine's lifted her arms quickly, hooking her hands over his shoulders. Warrick's arms slid around her back to engulf her and drag her hard against him. Her breasts were flattened against his chest, her hard nipples burning him through the layers of cloth. His erection nestled against her taut stomach and she ground wantonly against him, feeding the desire coiled between her thighs.

His lips slid to her cheek and along her jaw before sliding down her neck, leaving a trail of flames in their wake. Catherine tilted her head to give him more room. When his teeth nipped at the sweet skin below her ear the air hissed between her teeth. She released it on a soft moan.

"I want you," she whispered against his temple. Placing a soft kiss on his skin, she continued, "I need to touch you. Please."

Stepping back, he took her hand and led her toward the bedroom. No words were spoken and none were needed. He reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it behind him. His skin burned, when she lifted her hands to run them across his chest. Her cool fingers drifted over him pausing to touch a nipple, skimming down his hard, flat abdomen to tease at his belly button. Fingers splayed, she ran her hands up and out, across his shoulders marveling at the breadth of him.

He pulled away, his hands coming up to cradle her face, "Are you sure? Because I can't be used by you."

"Can we sit down for a minute?" Catherine waved at the bed behind her. When he released her she walked over and sat down. He sat down beside her, thighs touching and shoulders brushing. She took a deep breath and began to explain, "I wouldn't use you. I never meant for things to go the way they did. It was a very bad scene with Lindsay. The things she said made me feel so…cheap." Tears glistened in her eyes and her hands trembled.

Turning to face her, Warrick placed a hand on her cheek. "You are not cheap. Don't ever think that." His voice was husky and the light in his eyes said what his lips could not.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to his and leaned into his soft touch. "Thank you. But that hasn't always been true, you know?"

"Cath, I know where you've been. And it doesn't change a thing." When his words caused a tear to spill over and trickle slowly down her cheek he wiped it away. "Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry."

She turned her head and placed a kiss on his palm, her tongue darting out to tease the sensitive spot. She smiled at his gasp. "Thank you," she said. "I've worked so hard to put that behind me. But it doesn't change my memories of that time in my life."

"I didn't know you then but I know you now. You should be proud of who you are, not ashamed of who you were." Warrick continued to run his thumb over her cheekbone, a smile tugging at his lips. "I wasn't completely honest with you earlier."

Jerking back, Catherine demanded, "What? You lied to me?"

Reaching out and grasping her hands, he said, "No. I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything. I said that my getting married had nothing to do with you. What I didn't say is that I compared her to you in every way. And she came up lacking." Seeing confusion and pain in her eyes, he added hurriedly, "You're not responsible for my divorce. Don't think that. But I wouldn't have just let you walk out the door. I would have fought for you."

Her voice tremulous, Catherine asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…" Warrick cleared his throat, "…that I love you."

"Wow," she breathed. "I, um, I didn't expect that."

"Why not?"

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't know really. I just…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"I didn't tell you to make you uncomfortable. I just want you to understand how much I have invested in this."

"I'm going to tell you something and if you repeat it I'll deny it with my dying breath." Pinning him with her gaze, she continued, "I'm scared." Warrick chuckled and she bumped his shoulder with hers. "You've helped me make it through a lot of long, lonely nights. If we screw this up I won't even have that left."

A slow grin crept across his mouth. "Then we'll just have to work on not screwing it up," he said as he pressed her back on the mattress.

Warrick covered her body with his. He was thin but he was solid and hard – everywhere. She welcomed his weight and his kiss as he settled his mouth over hers in a leisurely exploration. As one impossibly long leg nestled between her thighs, he felt more than heard her soft sigh. The hand that had been stroking slowly from her shoulder to her hip began to work at the buttons of her shirt. When he had the garment unbuttoned, he pulled back and brushed it open, unconsciously licking his lips at the first sight of her porcelain skin.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on the swell of each breast. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

Levering himself up, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Impatiently he pushed the blouse from her shoulders and watched as it dropped to the floor. He moved to the button on her pants and soon pushed those over her hips, holding her arm to steady her as she stepped out of them. He caught a glimpse of the girl she used to be as she raised her head and met his hot gaze, tossing her hair back proudly. Her breasts spilled from a red lace bra whose deep plunge created cleavage a man could get lost in. A matching scrap of lace covered her most private place.

"I wanted to go slow," Warrick groaned out as his eyes lit tiny fires all over her body. He could feel his heartbeat between his legs and thought for a moment he could come from looking at her.

"We can go slow next time," she purred.

He pushed his pants down, allowing his hard cock to spring free. In response, Catherine reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She shrugged out of it and dropped it on top of the clothes that were strewn around them. He reached out and tugged her mouth to his, thrusting his tongue in and out in a sexy rhythm. The soft suede of his erection brushed her belly and he cupped her breasts, pinching and flicking at her nipples until she was whimpering against his lips.

When she brought her hands up to wrap around his hardness he jerked his mouth from hers. "Oh shit! I don't have a condom."

With a tiny smiled and a nod toward the kitchen, Catherine responded, "In my purse." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, turned and left the room. "Do you know how great your ass is?" she asked as he walked away, earning an embarrassed chuckle from Warrick.

When he returned a moment later, her purse in his hand, his cock bobbing in front of him, she had stripped off her panties and was lying on her side, propped on one elbow. She patted the mattress beside her and he crawled into bed. She fumbled in her bag before giving a shout of triumph and holding aloft the condom she found.

The next sound was that of her purse hitting the floor. And then she was opening her arms and thighs and pulling him down on her. He was everywhere. His lips and hands were kissing, sucking and touching until she was writhing in desperate need. She talked to him; pleading with him for her release. Telling him all the things she wanted to do to him. Words he had never heard her use. Words he knew he wanted to hear again. He paused to roll the condom down over his penis and she ran her own hands over her body, keeping her desire at a fever pitch.

When she would have pulled him into her, he held back, kneeling between her splayed legs, spreading her lips and dragging a finger up her slit before bending to catch a nipple in his mouth and pushing his fingers into her. She arched hard, pushing her breasts up and bearing down with her ass, grinding against his hand. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and she was rolling her hips, setting the pace for him as his thumb found her clit. She rode his hand, bucking against him until the first wave of her orgasm hit. As he felt her muscles clench around his fingers he pulled them out and plunged his aching cock into her heat. Her walls clutched at him, dragging him deeper.

She cried out, her eyes flying open. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, alarm evident in his voice.

"No. Don't stop…" she mumbled as her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet locking over his hips.

He wrapped his arms under her shoulders and pounded into her; his hips levering back and forth, grunting with the force of his strokes. There was no finesse, no technique. It was raw and primal and the hottest sex of his life.

"Close. So close," he panted in her ear.

Hearing his words, Catherine wedged a slim hand between their bodies and found her clit. She was clinging to the headboard with one hand while the other danced quickly over her engorged nub. And then she was over the edge, dragging him along with her.

The shrill sound of a cell phone awakened the two people who were entwined on the bed. Catherine lifted her head, looking around for the source of the noise. Finding the contents of her purse spilled out beside the bed, she leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Willows," she mumbled in a sleep roughened voice.

"Mom, where are you?"

At the sound of Lindsay's voice, she jerked upright. "Linds, oh, I…uh…I fell asleep. I'm on my way right now."

"Don't bother. Sara brought me home." Lindsay paused before asking, "Are you coming home?"

"Of course I'm coming home," Catherine assured. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay. Are you bringing dinner?"

"No. How about we go get something when I get there?"

"Sure," Lindsay said. "Oh, and mom, why don't you ask Warrick if he wants to come with us?"

Before Catherine could form a reply Lindsay hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

The Long Road

Chapter 9

Catherine closed her phone slowly and flopped back against the pillow. Feeling Warrick's gaze, she turned her head to look at him.

"I have to go."

"So I heard," he said quietly before moving in to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "What did she say?"

"Aside from letting me know I was busted? She told me to ask you to have dinner with us." Catherine paused for a moment before adding, "Do you want to? Have dinner? With us?"

Chuckling at her apparent nerves, he said, "Well, if you can't stay here then I'll have to go with you."

"Good. That's good." Sitting up, she swung her legs off the side of the bed, wincing at the tenderness between her thighs.

"You okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

Throwing a grin over her shoulder, she said, "I've never been better. Trust me." She stood and padded around to gather up her clothes before heading into the bathroom. When she emerged a few minutes later she was dressed.

Warrick had pulled on his pants and was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. "What time should I pick you guys up?"

"You don't have to go to any trouble. We can just meet you somewhere."

"Cath, if we're going to do this we're going to do it right. What time should I pick you up?" His eyes were steady on hers as he tried to catalogue the emotions flickering across her face.

With a shrug, she capitulated. "How about six-thirty? Then you can get a nap in before work."

"That'll be good. I don't seem to have gotten much sleep today." When she blushed and averted her eyes, he held out a hand and said, "Come here."

She went reluctantly. "You know Lindsay's waiting. And I need a shower and you have to get dress…"

He placed his finger over her lips, silencing her protests. "Shush. It's just one little kiss." And then he kissed her; a slow, languid dance of lips and tongues. He released her and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he teased.

Licking her lips, tasting him all over again, she shook her head. "Walk me out?"

"Sure." Standing, he pulled her up to stand beside him. "Don't forget your purse."

Seeing that he had gathered up all her things and put them inside, she said, "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Actually, I was looking for another condom." He teased, smiling as her eyes widened in shock. "I'm kidding. Let's go before I have to fight you off," he teased, laughing when she shoved his shoulder in mock outrage.

Catherine drove home vacillating between nervousness and elation. If she hadn't been in trouble before she definitely was now. Admitting that he had hurt her, that he had the power to do that, was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Eddie had made sure that the walls around her heart were ten feet tall and bullet proof. How had this man managed to get through? And then there was the sex. First times, by definition, were awkward and not always satisfying. But this had been off the charts good.

Lindsay met her at the door with a grin. "Where's Warrick?"

"Hi mom. How's it going?" Catherine deadpanned.

"Okay. Hi mom. How's it going?" Lindsay parroted. "Where's Warrick?"

Laughing at her daughter, Catherine said, "He's picking us up at six-thirty."

"Yesss," Lindsay cheered. "So, is everything good with you two?"

"We're taking it one step at a time, Linds. That's all I can do." When Lindsay looked disappointed she added, "Don't worry. It's all good."

With a nod, Lindsay said, "Cool. Now, for the important question."

"What's that?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Oh God, I haven't even thought about it." Catherine's eyes showed a hint of panic. "Why don't you pick something out while I get a shower?"

"Not a problem. Just leave everything to me," Lindsay said, hurrying down the hall toward her mother's room.

With a smile and a roll of her eyes, Catherine followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They decided on Jesse's Pizza since it was close to Catherine's house and the food and service were good. They spent the entire meal joking and laughing, with Lindsay and Warrick once again doing most of the talking. Lindsay had inherited her mother's sharp wit and she honed it on Warrick. At some point Catherine realized that she was relaxed. As she watched the interaction she felt a little lighter, better than she had in years. When Warrick caught her eye and raised an eyebrow in a silent question she shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

They were seated in a high backed booth that afforded them a modicum of privacy. That is why Warrick had no qualms about stealing a kiss from Catherine when Lindsay excused herself to go to the restroom. What was intended to be a chaste meeting of lips morphed into a blistering exchange. The two were unaware of their surroundings until a throat being cleared caught their attention.

"Okay," Lindsay stated, rolling her eyes for effect, "we have to have some rules."

Catherine, who had buried her face in Warrick's shoulder, looked up and asked, "We need rules? What kind of rules?"

Sliding into the other side of the booth, the teen replied, "I'm no idiot. I know that you guys are gonna…well, you know...but no PDA's. At least not like that. What if my friends saw you?"

"Sorry," Catherine said, doing her best to look chastised. "Won't happen again."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," came a voice that dripped with disdain and had all three spinning to look for the source.

"Tina," Warrick said, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but that answer is obvious," she gritted out while shooting daggers at Catherine with her eyes.

"Well, don't let us upset your evening. We were just leaving." Warrick slid out of the booth forcing Tina to back up a few steps. He held out a hand and helped Catherine to stand up, pulling her close to his side. "Excuse us and we'll get out of your way."

Catherine motioned Lindsay to precede them and the trio started for the door.

"I hope you're happy, bitch," Tina muttered as they turned away.

"Lindsay, go wait by the door, please." When Lindsay opened her mouth to argue, Catherine said, "Not now. We'll be right out." When the three adults were standing alone, she turned to Tina and said, "I have to assume you were talking to me."

Warrick grabbed Catherine's arm and said, "Let's go. Don't let her get to you."

Catherine shook off his hand, saying, "I'm fine. I just want to know why she thinks I'm a bitch." Calmly she turned to Tina and said, in a voice that was like ice, "Now please explain yourself."

"You managed to ruin my marriage. I could never compete with the wonderful Catherine Willows. I just hope you're happy." Tina's eyes blazed and her voice shook, even though she spoke in a whisper.

"Tina, you know that's not true," Warrick said, running his hand over his mouth in frustration.

"And you," she whirled on him, "you never loved me. It was always about her. Well, you know what? She can have you because you were never good enough for me anyway." With that, she turned on her heel and left them standing in the middle of the restaurant while people at nearby tables stared.

With a weary sigh, Warrick said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Wordlessly, they made their way to the door where Lindsay was waiting. As soon as they were in the car Lindsay began asking questions but, when no answers were forthcoming, she soon quieted down. The rest of the short drive was spent in silence.

Pulling the car into the driveway, Warrick put it in park and said, "I'm really sorry about that. I hate that she messed up our night."

"Lindsay, go on in the house. I'll be right in," Catherine said.

"But mom…" The look that Catherine shot over her shoulder seemed to freeze the words in her daughter's throat. "Um…thanks Warrick. I had fun." She climbed out of the car and hurried into the house.

"Is it true?" Catherine asked. Warrick turned to look at her, his eyebrows drawn together in a silent question. "Did I ruin your marriage?"

Leaning his head back against the seat, eyes closed and hands gripping the steering so hard that his knuckles turned white, Warrick blew out a hard sigh of frustration. "Cath, I don't know."

"How can you not know? Either you divorced because of me or you didn't." Catherine stated. "Tell me the truth. That's all I want."

"You want the truth? Okay. Here goes." Warrick turned to face her, his eyes seeming to glow in the dim light in the car. "I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. Before Tina, during Tina, after Tina. Did I try as hard as I could have? I don't know. But I know that I would rather be right here than anywhere else on this planet. I would rather fight with you than laugh with her. It's always been that way and I guess it always will."

For a long moment Catherine studied his face. Finally she reached over and opened her door, climbing out of the car. Warrick's chin dropped to his chest, his eyes closed in defeat only to spring open when she said, "Are you coming in or are you gonna sit out here all night?"


	11. Chapter 11

The Long Road

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them and that's just not fair

A/N: Thanks again to Cropper for the beta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's not an easy process, the un-breaking of a heart, and Warrick was learning that hard truth one stumbling block at a time. Some days he felt that for every step forward with Catherine he took an amazing ten back. But being a CSI had taught him a thing or two about patience. No way would he give up before he had exhausted every trick he knew. So he set out to woo her.

There was nothing overt. No grand gestures. No public spectacles. There was simply a concentrated effort to remind her every day that she was the only woman for him. Little notes slipped under her office door, a phone call before he drifted off to sleep, a quiet dinner that she didn't have to cook, cuddling up on the couch with a movie and a blanket; little things that let her know she was cared for. Quietly, without her realizing his intent, he became an integral part of her life.

Sometimes he was sure she was going to say it, she was going to tell him that she loved him and then she would catch herself. Never letting the words pass her lips seemed to be her defense mechanism. It tore at his heart that she couldn't trust him with that last piece of her. The only time he knew that she was completely open to him was when they were making love. Calling what was between them sex was not accurate. They both knew it was more than that. It could be soft and sweet or raw and primal depending on the particular demon she was trying to exorcise at the time. But no matter how she loved him in those moments, her body told him what her voice could not and Warrick knew without a doubt that she did love him. That was the thread he clung to when his patience ran low.

They had only been dating three months on the night that Sara gave birth to Julia. But it was then that Warrick realized for the first time how empty his life had been before Catherine and Lindsay. He had friends. He had cousins and aunts and uncles. But he didn't have anyone to call his own. As if life had suddenly shown him something new, the sight of Grissom and Sara with their children had opened up something inside him. Standing in that hospital room, surrounded by his makeshift family, he realized that he wanted more. He wanted it all and now, six months later, he intended to have it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ever since Julia was born Catherine had noticed a change in Warrick. If he had been attentive before, leaving little notes, calling everyday, cooking dinner, just being there for her, now he was devoted. Not just to her but to Lindsay as well. He never missed an opportunity to include the girl in their plans. He spent time helping Lindsay with her homework or just hanging out, talking about things that Catherine would never be able to draw out. That alone was enough to melt her heart. But he did not stop there. He talked to her as well. He spent time finding out who Catherine Willows was and what made her tick. He became her friend, her confidant, her other half.

There were days Catherine wanted to give in and tell him how she felt. The desire would be so strong that she could hear the words trembling on the air between them. After all, it was true, she did love him and it was only a matter of time before she admitted it. She just wasn't ready to give voice to those feelings, as if keeping it quiet made her any less vulnerable. So she held on to her words and the last piece of her heart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dropping Lindsay off at a friend's house, Catherine stopped and picked up a movie. Her intention to spend the evening alone was thwarted, in a very pleasant way, by the surprising presence of Warrick's car in her driveway. With a smile, she parked and let herself into the house. Dropping her belongings on the counter, she headed for the living room. When she saw him sitting there with his head resting against the cushions and his eyes closed the cheerful greeting died in her throat.

Clearing her throat, Catherine said, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Without opening his eyes, he replied, "No. Not really."

"What is it?" she asked, moving across the room to sit beside him. "What's wrong?"

Slowly, in a voice that shook, he said, "I saw a man get killed today." Gasping, Catherine reached out and laid a hand on his thigh. "Right in front of me, less than five feet away," he continued in a strained voice.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Catherine asked, turning to face him, sliding her hands over his arms and chest as if looking for wounds. Finally, she cradled his face in her palms, searching his eyes for any hint that he was not telling her the whole story.

"I'm not hurt," he said quietly.

"Tell me." Catherine released him and picked up his left hand, cradling it between hers.

Running his free hand over his face, he sighed and closed his eyes. His voice was quiet, his muscles vibrating with tension, "I was working with Brass. We served a warrant on a suspect in the Weaver case. And we were standing outside the guy's house talking to him; you know, asking him some questions about the stuff we found inside." He paused, pulling his hand free to lean forward and place his elbows on his knees. Staring at the floor, he continued, "I don't really know what happened. There was a pop, almost like a car door closing, and…," his voice broke and he blew out a shuddering breath, "his head just exploded."

"Oh, baby…" Catherine whispered, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide with horror.

Warrick looked at her, his eyes wet with tears, "I had his brains in my hair."

"I'm so sorry." She shook her head and laid her hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently. "So sorry."

"I don't know, Cath. We see so much; day after day, death and fear and hate, people hurting each other. But, for some reason, this just…" his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

His breath hitched and he tried to stifle the moan that was rising in his chest. When the tears that had been swimming in her eyes spilled over to stream down her cheeks he lost the battle with his own. The burning behind his eyes and the tightness in his throat all coalesced into a sob that wracked his slender form. Turning, he buried his face against Catherine's neck and cried. He was vaguely aware of her arms holding him, her hands stroking over his back, her lips pressing soft, soothing kisses against his hair.

Without lifting his head, he began to speak, "It was…awful. You know I've seen it before. I've seen people get shot and I've seen them die. But this was different. It was the first time I was scared. And I was ashamed of being afraid."

"It's okay to be scared. Hell, I've been there too. We've all been afraid at one time or another. I think having someone murdered in front of you is a reason to be a little shaky." She kept her voice low in an effort to soothe his frazzled nerves. "Why didn't you call me?"

"And say what? That I got nervous and needed you to hold my hand? You're the Director, for God's sake." He chuckled softly, "What would people say about that?"

"I don't care what people say," Catherine replied vehemently. "I love you and you could have been killed. I could have lost you."

The silence that filled the room seemed to vibrate with the words that she had spoken. Warrick pulled away from her, sitting up and wiping his hand slowly over his face. "Is that true?"

Standing, Catherine strode across the room and stood looking out the window at the waning afternoon light. A sigh slipped from her lips before she turned to face him. "Yeah," she breathed out, "it's true."

"Wow," he said, leaning back and allowing a tiny grin to slide across his mouth. "Maybe I should have a breakdown more often." When she gave him a disgusted look, he continued, "I'm joking." Rising, he walked over until he was standing in front of her. "I love you too," he said, sliding a finger down her cheek and slipping his hand around to the back of her neck.

"You'd better." Her voice was husky and fresh tears trembled on her lower lashes.

Slowly, he drew her to him, lowering his mouth to hers in a kiss that was both tender and sexy. Pulling back slightly, he whispered against her lips, "Marry me."

Catherine stiffened and pulled away. "What?" she croaked.

Warrick drew away, bringing his hands up to frame her face. His eyes bored into hers and he said, "Marry me, Catherine. I love you and I want to marry you."

Her hands came up to grasp his wrists. Removing them from her face and taking a step backward she shook her head slowly and said, "I can't."


	12. Chapter 12

The Long Road

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks to Cropper for the beta. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

"I can't." The words hung in the air between them.

Catherine watched the changing expressions on Warrick's face, from confusion to anger to pain. When the true import of her answer registered, his eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He stared at her. His lips moved but no sound came out. His mind struggled to process the shattering of his heart. He had often heard people say that men don't feel as deeply, hurt as badly or love as strongly as women. That could not be further from the truth. And in Warrick's case he was merely a shell of the man he had been a few moments before; his hopes of making a life with the woman before him dashed upon the rocks of her insecurities. Finally, never making a sound, he turned and walked out of the room, out the door and into the hell of loneliness Catherine had just created for him.

The sound of the door snicking closed spurred Catherine into action. Rushing to the door, she threw it open and ran outside. "Wait! Warrick...," her voice trailed off as she caught sight of him backing out of the driveway. "Wait," she whispered into the emptiness.

Slowly, she made her way back into the house. Closing the door, she stumbled blindly into the living room and sank down on the couch. She drew her legs up and huddled into the corner. Her body trembled and her breath shuddered in and out of her lungs but no tears came. She wanted to scream, to throw things, to go over to his house and shake him until he would let her explain. Instead she sat, her thoughts tumbling around in her head, pounding at her skull as if they could escape.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Rick," Nick drawled. "How's it going?"

Warrick glanced at his friend who was sprawled in a chair in the break room and continued on his way to the coffee pot. When he had poured a cup he turned to find Nick's eyes on him, his gaze concerned.

"Are you okay, man?" Nick asked.

Warrick pulled out a chair and sat down, resting his elbows on the table, hands rubbing roughly over his face. "Not tonight Nick," he mumbled, disregarding the shock in his co-worker's eyes. "I'm not in the mood for it."

"Um, yeah. Whatever." Nick's voice was puzzled and a little angry. "Sorry for caring," he muttered.

With a huff of exasperation, Warrick shoved back from the table. Standing, he snatched his cup up and stormed from the room, nearly mowing down Greg who was on his way in.

Greg loped into the room casting a worried glance over his shoulder. "What's wrong with Warrick?" he asked.

Nick shook his head, a frown drawing at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know. I asked if he was okay and he stormed out."

"Maybe he's still upset about what happened this morning. You know, that guy getting shot right in front of him." Greg shrugged as he joined Nick at the table. "I know it would mess with me."

"Yeah, but he didn't seem that upset about it after shift. He was quiet but not mad." Nick thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. He's pissed about something else."

Further conversation was cut short when Grissom appeared with assignment slips in his hand. "Where's Warrick?" he asked, looking around the room.

"He was here," Nick said, "but he had to take care of something. He'll be back." He kept his eyes on Grissom, refusing to meet Greg's gaze for fear of giving something away.

"Well, let's get started." Grissom shuffled through the papers and pulled out one that he handed to Greg. "There's a robbery at a convenience store. It's pretty straight forward. Just collect the tapes and finger print. You know the routine."

Greg looked up, a smile lighting his face. "Solo?"

"Solo," Grissom nodded, his mouth twisting into a grin when Greg bounded out of the room with his hands raised in victory.

Clearing his throat, Grissom looked at Nick and said, "You get a home invasion over in Dry Lake. I need you to take Warrick and head out there."

Nick, unable to hide his discomfort, took the slip from Grissom and started out the door. He stopped but did not turn around when Grissom said, "Whatever it is work it out." With a slight nod, Nick left the room.

The silence in the car was deafening. Nick, not willing to risk being rebuffed again, concentrated on driving while Warrick studied the scenery as if the endless miles of dirt and rock were something he had never seen before. When they arrived at the scene, Nick let out a low whistle of appreciation for the house that stood at the end of the long curving drive. Warrick's only response was a slight shake of his head.

They made their way toward the house, the red and blue lights from the patrol cars illuminating the way. After signing in, Warrick turned to Nick and said, "I'll take the perimeter." Without waiting for a response he turned and disappeared around the side of the house.

Drawing in a calming breath, Nick made his way inside. He took note of the man seated on the couch with a paramedic crouched down in front of him. He was a slender man with dark hair and a mustache. He was wincing at the sting of the antiseptic being used to clean his wounds. There was a cut above the man's eye that was going to require several stitches. He was also holding his left arm close to his body in a way that suggested other injuries.

Nick walked over and introduced himself to the victim. "Hi. I'm Nick Stokes with the Crime Lab. Are you Mr. Freeman?" The man nodded and Nick said, "I'm going to need to get some pictures before they take you to the hospital, if that's alright."

The paramedic turned his head and said, "Hey Nick. How's it going?"

"Hank," he replied, his voice cold and hard. "Are you almost done here?"

Eyeing the other man speculatively, Hank nodded before saying, "How long you gonna carry that grudge Stokes? Even Sara is over it by now."

"Let me know when you're done," Nick instructed making his way over to where Brass was standing.

Brass looked up when Nick joined him. "This kind of stuff pisses me off. Aren't the crooks smart enough to know when somebody's home? Like robbing them isn't bad enough, you have to beat them up too?"

Nick took a look at the man across the room. "Could've been worse. He could be dead."

Brass shook his head before saying, "You're right. Still…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged.

"So, what do we have?"

Brass gestured with his head and Nick followed. "Point of entry seems to be the laundry room. It's at the other end of the first floor; far away from the family room. The window was forced and there're footprints on top of the washer."

Nick's eyes scanned the room. "Seems convenient. How did the perp know to use that window? The vic had never seen the guy before?"

Brass shook his head. "He says no. Gave us a description that is so generic it could be anybody. I figure that this will go into the file of the great unsolved, unless we get lucky with a print or something."

"That's what I love about you Brass, your optimism," Nick said with a smirk.

"Just call me Mary Sue," Brass snarked.

Nick barked out a laugh before saying, "Let's see if they're ready for us."

While Brass went over a list of the man's possible injuries, Nick photographed the bruises and cuts so that they could be entered into evidence. Nick also collected a ten card from Mr. Freeman so that he could be excluded from any prints they might lift from the house. When that was done, the man was loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital for treatment. Brass made sure to let him know that he would need to give a formal statement.

Nick quickly began to photograph the destruction that had been wrought during the fight. What had been a very nice coffee table was cracked and missing a leg. There was broken glass from a table lamp scattered over the hardwood floor and the television, one of the newer flat screen models, was laying face down on the Persian rug. There was cast off on the wall by the doorway to the kitchen. The drawers in the master bedroom and the office had been ransacked. Nick knew that they would have to wait for a list of missing items from the homeowner. Until then, all they could do was collect any trace and fingerprints.

Nick was printing the family room when Warrick made an appearance. Glancing up, Nick said, "Find anything?"

"Some broken shrubbery and a shoe print. I took pictures and cast the print. That stuff is already locked in the car." Warrick's voice sounded tired. With a weary sigh, he said, "Nick, I…um…I'm sorry about earlier."

"That's okay, man."

"No. It's not okay. You didn't ask for that."

Nick nodded. "Is there anything I can do? You need to talk about anything?"

"Nah. I'll be okay." Warrick's voice was steady but his eyes were sad.

"Rick, you know that I understand about being scared at a scene. Hell, I could probably give you lessons. So, if you're embarrassed don't be." Nick's brown eyes were filled with concern, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Warrick walked over and held out a fist, waiting on Nick to bump his knuckles. "I'm fine man. I swear." Giving his friend a reassuring smile, Warrick said, "Now, let's get this finished and go home."

The two worked silently, printing the remainder of the rooms and swabbing the blood spatter on the wall. When all the evidence had been placed in bindles and all the prints lifted, the two men packed up their cases and went outside to be greeted by the first faint light of dawn. The drive back to Vegas was less tense but still strangely quiet.

Nick pulled into a parking space and turned to Warrick. "Want to get a beer after we clock out?"

Shaking his head, Warrick started to decline but at the last second said, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Great! I'll lock this stuff in the vault and meet you in the break room in twenty." At Warrick's nod of approval, Nick continued, "I just need to check in with Wendi before we go. I don't want her waiting around for me."

As if someone had flipped a switch, Warrick's features hardened. "If you'd rather be with Wendi it's okay."

Thoroughly puzzled, Nick said, "Huh? What's that about?" Warrick remained silent, staring out the window. Realization slowly dawning, Nick said, "Oh. Okaaaaaaaaaay. I wouldn't rather be with Wendi. I just need to let her know what I'm doing and make sure she doesn't think I've dumped her." Immediately realizing his mistake, Nick stammered, "That…um…that…shit!"

Trying not to chuckle at his friend's discomfort, Warrick said, "It's okay man. Let's just go." With that he opened the door and, closing it behind him, headed for the lab.

Forty-five minutes found the men sitting at a table at the Blue Parrott. It was a locals' bar that catered to the residents of their fair city. There was a minimum of neon. The waitress wore shorts, tennis shoes and a t-shirt. There wasn't a slot machine in sight. And at eight o'clock in the morning, Nick and Warrick were the only two patrons.

When the waitress came around, Warrick ordered a double Jack on the rocks and a glass of water, earning a raised eyebrow from Nick. He merely shrugged and leaned back in his chair. When their drinks had been delivered, Warrick took a healthy swallow of the amber liquid and followed it with a sip of water. He repeated the process, draining the glass and signaling to the waitress for another.

"You sure you need to do that?" Nick asked, indicating the bartender passing the glass to their waitress.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Warrick thanked the woman when she placed the glass in front of him. "Don't worry. I can handle it."

"I'm not worried about that," Nick told him. "Just making sure you know what you're doing."

Warrick looked at him and gave a tight smile. "I hope I'm getting shit-faced drunk. At least that is my intention."

Nick's eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Looks like I'm driving." Warrick nodded and continued drinking. After a moment Nick said, "Why don't you tell me what happened with Cath?"

Warrick's eyes, filled with denial, locked with Nick's. He huffed out a laugh at the irony of the situation. Nick, Mr. Never Been Married, trying to give him advice. Drawing in a deep breath, he said, "I asked her to marry me."

"What!" Nick yelped. "When?"

Warrick stared into his glass and said quietly, "Last night."

"I take it she didn't say yes."

"You got that right." Warrick took another swallow and said, "She told me she couldn't marry me."

Nick sat quietly, contemplating the situation. "Did you tell her about what happened yesterday?"

"Of course I did. I, uh, needed somebody to talk to."

"Shit, Rick. You don't get it do you?" Nick's voice was scornful.

"Get what?" Warrick asked, raising bleary eyes to Nick's face.

"She turned you down because of that." When the other man started to speak, Nick held up a hand. "You married Tina because of what happened to me. Now you get scared, life flashes before your eyes, and you propose to Cath. No wonder she said no."

"Damn Nick," Warrick exclaimed, "how could I have been so stupid? I need you take me to the lab." He jumped up and threw a twenty down on the table. He was half way out the door when Nick finally realized that he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

The Long Road

Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you Cropper for keeping me straight. Lord knows I need it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nick put money on the table and hurried after Warrick. Catching up to him at the car, Nick paused to catch his breath.

"Rick, man, are you sure that's the smart thing to do?"

"Why the hell not? I need to see Cath." Warrick's fists were clenched and his jaw thrust out in a belligerent manner.

Nick held up both hands and said in a soothing voice, "Hey, be cool. I know you want to see her but I don't think going to the lab is the way to get that done." Warrick took a step closer, looming over the smaller man but Nick held his ground, his eyes boring into Warrick's until the other man stepped back. "Man, you've been drinking. The lab is probably not the best place for you right now. Besides, it's Sunday."

Hanging his head in embarrassment, Warrick rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Okay. Will you take me to her house?"

Relieved to have avoided a nasty scene, Nick agreed. They drove the twenty minutes to Catherine's house with Warrick berating himself for his stupidity.

With a grateful sigh, Nick pulled into the driveway and said, "Are you going to be okay?"

Warrick simply nodded and said, "Thanks." Then he was out of the truck and unlocking the front door. When he was safely inside the house Nick drove away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine made it through the night by swallowing a sleeping pill and curling up on the couch. She spent the first few hours after he left staring at the phone. She alternated between wishing he would call and praying that he would not. By two o'clock in the morning she was physically exhausted and knew she needed to sleep. Now, eight hours later, she was vaguely aware of a warm hand stroking her cheek. In her sleep-addled mind she wanted it to be Warrick's hand on her, Warrick's warmth soothing her. But she knew that something was wrong. As she began to shake off the last vestiges of slumber she remembered.

Sitting up with a shriek, she gaped at the man in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her hand on her chest in an effort to slow her pounding heart.

"I'm sorry, Cath. So sorry." Warrick fought the tears in his eyes. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have run out of here last night. I should have let you explain."

Seeing his distress, Catherine wrapped her arms around him and said, "Shhhhh. It's okay baby. It's okay."

Warrick wrapped his arms around her waist and wiggled them both around until she was sitting across his lap. Holding her close, he began scattering kisses along her neck and cheeks, whispering with every touch, "I love you. I love you so much."

Catherine pushed against his chest until he relaxed his hold on her. Cradling his face in her hands, she asked, "Have you been drinking?" When he nodded, she said, "How did you get here?"

"Nick dropped me off. I had a couple of drinks and, I think, he was afraid I'd drive myself if he refused to bring me." He paused long enough to lean forward and press his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. Lifting his lips from hers, he said, "Did I say I was sorry?"

Shaking her head in amusement, Catherine said, "Once or twice." When he chuckled, she said, "Did I tell you that I love you?"

A slow smile spread over his face. He kissed her again with more passion than before. Pulling back, he whispered, "Say it again."

"I love you," she replied. When he would have kissed her again, she placed her fingers over his mouth. "We need to talk about last night."

Placing a kiss on her fingers, he pulled her hand away and said, "We can talk later. Right now I need you." Working his arm under her knees, he wrapped the other firmly around her back and stood, laughing at her shriek of surprise. Placing another quick kiss on her lips, Warrick carried her down the hall and into the bedroom. He caught the door with his heel and pushed it shut.

Warrick let her feet slide to the floor then wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding her tight against his body. "I need to feel your skin on mine," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

She nodded and stepped back when his arms loosened. They undressed quickly before lying down on the bed. Turning on his side so that he was facing Catherine, he pulled her into his arms. His hand gently tucked her hair behind her ear before trailing across her cheek and down to curve around the slender column of her neck. For countless moments he simply looked at her, drinking in her beauty, her light.

"You're beautiful," he breathed. When she would have demurred, he repeated insistently, "You are beautiful. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. And that you would want to be with me…," he trailed off, his voice breaking just a little.

With tears in her eyes, Catherine smiled at him before snuggling into his body and kissing him. Slowly, her lips moved over his, her hand resting against his chest, seeking out the steady beat of his heart. Sliding her lips from his, she used her teeth to nip at the sensitive spot just under his chin. Warrick groaned in response and thrust his hips against hers.

Through the haze of arousal, Catherine heard him ask, "When will Linds be home?"

"She's going to call me to come pick her up." Her reply was made against the smooth skin of his throat.

He mumbled a reply that could have been 'good' but it was covered up by a moan when her fingers found a flat nipple and teased it into a tight nub before gliding away. Catherine kept her eyes on his face, watching his responses. She was fascinated by the way his eyes grew heavy and his dark skin flushed, by the glint of his white teeth and the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips, by the fire in his gaze when he looked at her. She ran her hands in long, smooth strokes over his chest and rippled abdomen, relishing the warmth of his smooth skin. She dragged her foot up the length of his calf bringing her knee to rest on his thigh and her hot wetness to press against his erection.

Warrick's hands were caressing her skin, igniting little fires all over her body. His eyes were locked on hers, gauging her pleasure as his fingers sought out the places that aroused. He memorized the way her eyes darkened when his thumb grazed a nipple. Using his left hand, he caught her right leg behind the knee and dragged it further up until his tip rested at the top of her cleft. His brain tucked away the image of her, lips parted and moaning, when he slowly rubbed his aching cock, slick from her juices, against her clit. Snaking both arms around her waist, Warrick rolled until he was on his back with Catherine sprawled against his chest.

Smiling, Catherine brought her legs up until she was straddling his hips. Warrick threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her down into a hot kiss. Her breasts brushed his chest, hard nipples dragging across his heated skin. Her thighs clenched against his hips, knees digging into his sides. She pulled her lips from his and sat up slowly. Never taking her eyes from his face, she lifted her hips and used a hand to guide him to her opening. She lowered herself onto him, taking him in inch by inch until his balls were nestled against her ass.

Warrick's eyes slid closed as soon as he felt Catherine's body begin to stretch around him. He held still, afraid that any movement would be too much. His fingers dug into her thighs. His breath came in harsh pants. "Don't move," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Please…."

Catherine stilled her movements, sitting flat against his hips with her fingers clutching at the muscles of his chest. She was barely breathing, doing everything in her power to do as he asked. Watching his face, she saw him relax before his lids fluttered open. When she could see the fire in his green eyes, she asked quietly, "Okay?"

Warrick nodded and Catherine began to move, slowly at first, hips rocking gently against him. When his hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts she made a low, humming sound in her throat and increased her pace. Keeping her hands braced against his chest she slid up and down, concentrating on the feel of his hardness moving in and out of her body. Warrick's hands slid down to settle at her waist. Holding her against him, he levered his body up until his mouth could reach her breasts. He sucked a nipple between his teeth, biting gently before dragging his tongue over the stiff peak. Alternating between her sweet mounds of flesh, he sought to push her over the edge.

Catherine wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her. With a groan of delight, she began to rock her hips. Every movement caused delicious friction, sending a tingling heat spreading from the nub between her thighs up through her belly and into her chest. Her movements quickly became frantic; the need for release so great that she was whimpering. When Warrick slid one hand up to roll a stiff nipple between his fingers while he increased the suction on the other breast her body shattered, pieces flying off in a thousand directions before slowly reassembling. All movement ceased as the orgasm wracked her body. Her muscles were rippling, milking his cock. She could feel each pulse as he throbbed within her. Her eyes were clenched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. When the shudders in her body ceased, Warrick held her to his chest and slowly lay back against the pillows. She shifted and raised her head and he gave her a smile, placing a kiss on her lips.

Catherine gave him a soft smile and said, "I love you," before snuggling back down against him.

He placed gentle kisses against her hair, stroking his hand down the length of her spine over and over in a soothing manner. "I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a shower, Warrick crawled into bed and slept. Lack of sleep from the day before coupled with the emotional and physical release made it impossible for him to stay awake. Catherine spent the time alone turning his proposal over in her mind. She had no doubt that he meant it, at the time. But he had probably meant it when he proposed to Tina. How was she supposed to feel? If she married again it was going to be for all the right reasons. Not because he was afraid of dying. By the time Lindsay called, Catherine had her mind made up. Now all she had to do was tell Warrick.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. That sucks.

A/N: Thanks to Cropper for the beta. This is what happens when she holds the Red Pen of Death.

The Long Road

Chapter 13

After picking Lindsay up from Kaitlyn's house, Catherine stopped by the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. Knowing what lay ahead put a knot of dread in the pit of her stomach but she was determined to stand firm. All she could do at this point was wait and hope for the best.

"What's wrong, mom?" Lindsay asked, giving her a puzzled look.

Catherine's response was quick, her voice rising with her nervousness, "Nothing. Everything's fine." She turned to give her daughter a look that she hoped passed for innocent.

Lindsay studied her silently before turning her head to stare out the window of the car. When they pulled into the driveway, Catherine could have sworn she heard a groan of disappointment from Lindsay. Casting a curious glance the girl's way she turned off the car and got out. They unloaded the bags and carried them into the house. While Catherine began putting the groceries away, Lindsay took her backpack into her room. She reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in her favorite pajama pants.

"What's for dinner?"

Catherine smiled and said, "How about we grill some hamburgers?"

"Sweet! I'll go start the grill." Lindsay hurried outside.

Catherine began rolling out hamburger patties and laying them on a platter. She was in the process of seasoning them when Lindsay came back inside and said, "Is somebody coming over for dinner?"

"Huh?" Catherine mumbled, obviously distracted. "Why?"

"Well, either somebody is coming over or you're awfully hungry. We can't eat six hamburgers." Sarcasm dripped from her voice at Catherine's incomprehension.

"Oh." She shrugged and said, "Warrick's here."

"Where is he? His car's not out there."

"He's asleep. He had a rough day yesterday. He was in no shape to drive so Nick dropped him off. I'll wake him up in a little while." Catherine's reply was dismissive.

"Is he okay?" Lindsay's voice was worried, her eyes wide with concern. "Nothing happened to him did it?"

Catherine turned to look at her daughter. "He's fine, honey," she soothed. "He just didn't get much sleep yesterday and he was exhausted." Catherine didn't mention any of the events of the past two days. No sense in upsetting Lindsay for something that was over and done with.

When the grill was hot enough, Catherine turned over the cooking to Lindsay and went in to wake Warrick. Pushing the bedroom door open, she took a moment to study the man on the bed. He was sprawled out in the middle of the queen-sized mattress. One arm was over his head and the other was across his stomach. His legs were flung out and the thin sheet did nothing to hide his tumescence. His dark skin was a delightful contrast to the butter yellow sheets and Catherine had to stop herself from going over and crawling in beside him.

She felt tears prick the backs of her eyelids as she drank in his sheer physical beauty. That she loved him only intensified the attraction. She had found something with this man that she had not believed existed – acceptance. He knew her better than any other person on earth and he loved her anyway. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for him to wake up. She needed to look into his eyes and tell him her decision. She needed to feel his arms around her, feel his lips on hers. She wanted to run outside and shout to the world that she was going to marry the man she loved.

As if he could feel her gaze, Warrick's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he mumbled in a voice sexily roughened by sleep.

"Hey, yourself." Catherine walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You feeling better?"

He nodded, studying her face. "Is Lindsay here?"

"Yeah. She's grilling hamburgers. I wanted you to have time to get dressed before dinner." She smiled when he shifted to lay his head in her lap.

"Do we have time for anything else?"

He grinned up at her and her breath caught in her throat. "You don't know how badly I wish we did. But there are some things we need to take care of first."

Warrick's smile faded. Closing his eyes, he huffed out a sigh and said, "Okay. I'll be done in a few minutes. Do I have any clean clothes here?"

Stroking a hand down his cheek she said, "Yeah. There are some jeans and a shirt in the closet and you have some underwear and socks in your drawer." Bending down she placed a soft kiss on his lips and said, "Don't be long."

When Warrick emerged half an hour later, dinner was ready and they immediately sat down to eat. Lindsay chattered about the movie she and Kaitlyn had watched. She was blissfully unaware of the tension between the two adults. Several times Catherine looked up to catch him watching her as if he could determine the outcome of their pending conversation just by looking into her eyes. Every time she caught his eye she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Dinner seemed to last forever. The food on his plate smelled wonderful but tasted like cardboard. He ate because he didn't want Lindsay to ask any questions. He ate because it was what Catherine expected. Several times he had to stop himself from snapping, from demanding an answer. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. The hamburger was a solid lump in his belly. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore Lindsay asked to be excused.

As soon as he heard the bedroom door close he looked up at Catherine and said, "I can't stand this."

She raised an eyebrow in question and allowed a soft smile to play around her lips. "What?"

With a growl of frustration, he said, "I just need to get it over with. Go ahead and tell me I was an idiot. Do something besides sit there like there's nothing going on."

Standing, Catherine picked up her plate and said, "Let's get these cleaned up. Then we'll talk."

Taking a deep breath in an effort to reign in his emotions, Warrick pushed back from the table and began gathering up the dirty dishes. They worked in tandem, each of them comfortable in the routine of cleaning up after a meal. When the counters were cleaned and the lights turned off, Catherine took his hand the led him to the living room.

She led him to the couch and tugged him down beside her. After a moment, she looked at him and said, "Yes."

Warrick sat in stunned silence, his eyes confused, his mouth hanging open. He swallowed with an audible gulp and whispered, "Yes?"

Catherine repeated, "Yes."

A slow smile spread across his face. His eyes clearly showed his transformation from confused to cautious to joyous. Then his lips were on hers and he was laughing into the kiss, pulling her to him, holding her tight.

Several sweet moments later he pulled away and said, "Should we tell Linds now?"

Catherine gave a quick shake of her head and replied, "We need to talk first."

Warrick's eyes grew wary, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Okay," he drawled. "Let's talk."

Catherine reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You weren't the only one who was wrong yesterday. I should have handled it better."

Warrick reached up and held her palm against his cheek. He nuzzled into her softness before placing a lingering kiss on her skin. He pulled her hand from his face and held it captive between his. "You had every right to say no."

With a soft smile, she said, "Oh, I know that. I just should have taken a minute to tell you why first."

Raising her hand to his lips he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "Would have been nice. But I wasn't in the mood to hear it. Can we just call it a draw?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I think it's safe to say we were both wrong." At his sigh of relief, she continued, "But there is one more thing I need to tell you."

The hesitancy in her voice told Warrick he wasn't going to like what she had to say. Slowly, he leaned back and scrubbed a hand over his face. When he opened his eyes he gave a soft chuckle and said, "Do you think we could skip this part?"

"No," she said softly. "I need to explain." She paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. "When you asked me to marry you the first thing I thought about was Tina. I thought about how I didn't want to be like her."

"You are nothing like her," Warrick said.

"I don't mean it that way and you know it." At his nod of agreement, she continued, "I don't want to be your next ex-wife. I want to be the last one." She chuckled and shrugged before saying, "That's why I want to wait a year."

The words seemed to suck all other sound from the room. Not even the whisper of a breath could be heard. Warrick searched Catherine's face, looking for any sign that she was joking. Realizing that she meant what she said he stood and walked over to stare out the window. After a few moments he said, "I don't want to wait a year."

Catherine stood and walked over to stand behind him. She slid her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. "I don't want to wait either. But I need to know that you really want to be married to me. I couldn't stand it if you only proposed because of what happened." She gave him a gentle squeeze and continued, "Do this for me, please."

Warrick turned until he could look into her eyes. Slipping his arms around her, he nodded. "Okay. We'll do it your way. If you want to wait then we'll wait. A year won't change my mind."

"Thank you," she whispered just before his lips covered hers.


End file.
